


Restrained

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has a fantasy; Lucas indulges it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restrained

Joe tugged at the restraints. His arms were stretched above his head and fixed to a bar hanging from the ceiling. His legs were spread and held in place with a spreader bar, which was screwed to the floor. Other than the blindfold wrapped tightly around his eyes, he was completely naked. He turned his head, straining to hear the soft footfalls as Lucas moved around the room, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Face forward, Joe," Lucas commanded. "If I want you to know what's happening, I'll tell you. Just wait patiently."

He moaned softly. Lucas being in total control was one of his fantasies. He'd told his lover that one night and this was the result. He'd been kidnapped as he left the store that night and Lucas was giving him what he'd asked for.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Joe locked the takings in the safe and checked the doors before leaving the store by the back entrance. As he secured the door, he felt something press against his back.

"Don't move!" a familiar voice growled.

"Lucas?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't move and don't speak," Lucas ordered. "You're coming with me. Put your hands behind your back."

"What are you ..." he started.

He was roughly shoved against the door. "I said don't talk. Now put your hands behind your back or I'll have to hurt you."

Joe shivered, his cock pressing uncomfortably against the zipper on his jeans. He put his hands behind his back and felt cold metal click into place around them.

Lucas yanked him away from the door and pushed him towards his car. Once there, he was blindfolded and pushed into the passenger seat.

"Don't move or speak until I tell you you can," Lucas ordered.

He tried working out where they were going but within a few turns he was lost. The drive lasted about half an hour and then the car stopped. It sounded like they were in a garage of some kind, but Joe couldn't be sure. His door opened and he was pulled out of the car and guided through a doorway and into another room.

"I'm going to uncuff you and you are going to do exactly as I say or I'll have to punish you," Lucas told him softly. "And you don't want me to have to do that, Joe."

The cuffs were unlocked and his wrists gently rubbed to get the circulation going again.

"Take your jacket off and toss it to one side," he said. "I don't want it to get damaged. Then put your hands above your head. There's a metal bar. Grip it tightly and then don't move."

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Joe asked.

"Don't you trust me?" Lucas questioned.

"Of course, but ..." Joe tried to say something.

"Then be quiet and do as you're told," Lucas ordered. "I'm losing my patience with you."

Joe sighed and took his jacket off, throwing it gently across the room. Then he reached up to find the bar, taking hold of it with both hands.

"That's better," Lucas praised him. "Now stay still."

Joe could feel Lucas pressing up behind him as he tied his hands to the bar, then he stepped back. The next thing Joe felt was hands on his ankle, encouraging him to raise his foot so Lucas could remove the shoe and sock. Then he repeated the action with the other one.

Lucas stood up again and wrapped his arms round him. He carefully unbuttoned Joe's shirt and then ran his hands over his chest as Joe moaned.

"Stay very still, Joe," Lucas told him. "I don't want to hurt you accidentally."

Joe froze, not sure what Lucas was talking about, then he gasped as he felt the cold metal of a blade against his skin. Lucas carefully slit his shirt from collar to cuffs, leaving a trail of goose flesh in his wake. He repeated the action on the other arm and then stepped away, letting the shirt flutter to the ground.

Lucas traced the tip of the blade along Joe's spine, the cold metal in sharp contrast to his hot skin. Joe shivered slightly, his cock hardening with every teasing touch. He had told Lucas he liked the idea of someone else being in control, but he had never mentioned this. Lucas had come up with it all on his own and Joe was stunned by his own reaction to it.

He thought the idea of someone running a knife over his skin should scare him, but this wasn't just anyone, it was Lucas and he would trust Lucas with his life.

For long moments Lucas teased him. First tracing the knife over the smooth skin of his back, then moving around to the front and running it over his chest and along his throat. He shivered again and stayed very still as the knife slid up to rest against his cheek. Then it was moved away and Lucas leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I love you, Joe," he whispered.

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Joe smiled and got even harder at the memory. Then he jumped as he felt a sharp smack on his bare ass.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained.

Lucas smacked him again. "I told you not to speak without permission. Now, what were you thinking about?"

Joe blushed. "You. I was thinking about you kidnapping me and cutting my clothes off."

Lucas wrapped his arms around him. "Just remembering has that effect on you?" He laughed softly. "Oh I'm going to have a lot of fun tonight, I think." Joe felt him moving away and then walking around him and kneeling in front of him. He groaned loudly when Lucas touched his hard cock. Then he felt more cold metal as something was fastened around it.

"If just thinking about what I'm doing gets you hard, then you better wear this because you're not going to come tonight until I give permission," Lucas told him. "Tonight is all about you being at my mercy."

Joe shivered and got even harder. "Lucas..."

Another sharp smack. "I told you to hush. Obviously I'm going to have to teach you how to follow simple commands, aren't I, Joe?"

Joe blushed and stayed silent.

"I said, 'Aren't I, Joe?'" Lucas insisted.

"Yes," Joe admitted softly.

Lucas leaned close and spoke softly into his ear, the puffs of air making him shiver once more. "If you want me to hurt you, I can do that. I you want me to force you to obey, I can do that too. But unless you stop trying to annoy me you won't get to come at all and don't for one moment think I'm joking about that."

Joe groaned and then bit his lip, forcing himself to remain silent.

"Good boy," Lucas purred.

Lucas moved away again. Joe felt a rush of air and then heard a loud crack as something made of leather struck his ass. After the crack came the stinging pain, but he didn't flinch. Again he felt the air and heard the crack as there was a second stroke, then a third. Five times Lucas struck his ass with the leather strap and then as suddenly as it had begun the whipping stopped.

He cried out in shock as something cold and wet touched his ass. Moaning softly, he realised that Lucas was tracing the welts gently with an ice cube. Each sore patch was gently soothed with the ice and then Lucas moved it up to the top of his ass. He flinched away as cold water ran down the crack of his ass.

Lucas laughed. "You didn't move when I whipped you, but you're scared of a little cold water? You're going to love this then."

Before Joe could decide if he should ask what Lucas meant the ice cube was pushed inside him. He cried out again and shook at the sudden sensation. Lucas laughed and nibbled on his shoulder.

"Something wrong, baby?" he whispered. Joe's body pushed the cube back out again and it dropped to the floor.

"Lucas," he complained. "That's really cold and unpleasant."

Lucas bit down gently. "You didn't like it?" Joe could hear him smirking. "That's a pity because I did. Ask me to do it again."

"What?" Joe struggled slightly. "No way. It was freezing. How would you like it if someone did it to you?"

Lucas reached around and stroked his cock. "You still seem to be enjoying yourself, Joe. And I don't care if you like it. You're here to please me tonight and you're going to beg me to do anything *I* want to, aren't you?"

Joe shivered at the commanding tone, surrendering himself to his lover completely. "Yes, Lucas. Whatever you want."

"Then ask me," Lucas insisted.

Joe bowed his head and spoke softly. "Please, Lucas, do it again."

"Do what, Joe? Be specific." Lucas moved away from him again and Joe could hear him moving around.

"Please, Lucas," he begged softly. "Please do that with the ice again ... put it inside me."

He felt Lucas' hand on his ass and cried out again as more ice was slipped inside him.

"Such a good boy," Lucas praised. "You're going to do anything I say, aren't you?"

"Yes, love," he confessed, blushing slightly.

The ice finally melted enough to slip from his body, but before Joe could react two oiled fingers invaded his body, stretching him. He pushed back eagerly, loving the way Lucas felt inside him.

"Such a slut," Lucas said. "Want me to fuck you, baby? While you're naked and chained? Fuck this beautifully red ass hard and fast?"

Joe moaned. "Please. I need you."

"Not yet," Lucas told him firmly. "I will be inside you tonight, but I'm not ready yet. Don't worry though, I'll give you what you want." Something hard and smooth was pressed against his ass. "Relax and open for me, love. I've got a present for you."

Joe relaxed and let Lucas push the toy inside him, stretching him. Then Lucas flicked a switch and Joe cried out as the vibrations flowed through his body.

Lucas trailed gentle kisses over his back and shoulders as he thrust the toy in and out. "Does that feel good, Joe?"

"Yes," he sighed. "So good."

Lucas moved around in front of him and pulled the blindfold off him, kissing him softly.

"You have no idea how hot you look like this," he told Joe. "Incredibly turned on, but completely at my mercy. You'd let me do anything I wanted to you, wouldn't you?"

Joe flushed. "Anything."

Caressing his cheek gently, Lucas leaned forward to kiss him again. "I love you, baby. I just have one more thing planned and if you're a good boy and don't move, then I'll take that little toy out and fuck you long and hard. Just like you want."

Joe groaned again. "Whatever you want, Lucas."

Lucas grinned and grabbed some more supplies. Looking down at him as he knelt as his feet Joe felt a sense of trepidation.

"What are you planning on doing to me?" he asked

Lucas tilted his head slightly. "I thought you trusted me, Joe. Now be a good boy and stay very still." He knelt up and grabbed a pair of scissors, very carefully starting to snip away the hair around Joe's groin. Joe looked away and flushed heavily at the thought, even as his cock grew harder.

When he was done, Lucas grabbed shaving foam and a razor. "I'm going to make sure you remember this every time your boxers rub against your bare skin. Every time you shift in your seat at work you'll remember that you belong to me." He smirked. "If you get turned on enough maybe I'll even take you right there in your office, over your desk, like the eager little slut you are."

Joe groaned and twitched slightly, the movement driving the vibrator even deeper into his body and making him groan yet again.

"I told you to stay still, Joe," Lucas reprimanded him. "You wouldn't want me to nick anything important." he slowly spread the cold foam over Joe's groin and started shaving the hair away. He used careful but sure strokes until he was completely hairless. Then he grabbed some moisturiser and massaged it into the smooth skin.

Joe whimpered softly and thrust into his hands. "Oh, God, baby, please. I need you."

Lucas reached round and slapped his ass sharply. "You do what I want and only what I want. Maybe I should keep you hard and needy all night; would you like that?"

Joe moaned softly, his voice shaking. "Whatever you want, Lucas. Anything."

Lucas smiled softly. "Good boy. Just for that I might let you come after all." He stood up and moved behind Joe, trailing gentle kisses over his shoulders. "You're so beautiful like this."

Joe gasped as Lucas pulled the vibrator out and tossed it to one side. Lucas thrust into him in one movement, making him cry out and then press back eagerly. Lucas wrapped one arm around his waist and started thrusting.

"You feel so good, Joe," he gasped. "Always so hot and tight. Perfect."

He reached down and started stroking Joe firmly in time with his thrusts. "That's it, baby," he moaned. "Such a good boy. Gonna take you so hard and fast, love." He took the cock ring off and moved his hands to Joe's hips, pulling all the way out and then thrusting back in again and again. "Show me how much you love this. Come for me, Joe. Come on my cock, slut."

Joe squeezed tight around him and came hard, his body contracting around Lucas and making him cry out. He lost control and started slamming into him again and again until he finally came, biting down on Joe's shoulder as he did so.

He slumped against Joe, holding on to him tightly. "God, baby, that was incredible. I love you."

Joe wriggled uncomfortably. "Let me loose now? I want to hold you. Please."

Lucas tenderly kissed his shoulder and neck. "Yes, love. I'll untie you now." He knelt down to unfasten the spreader bar and then untied his hands, pulling him into a gentle hug. "If you go through that door you'll be in my apartment, Joe. I converted this room when you told me what you wanted." He kissed him softly and then stepped back. "Go and snuggle in bed, love. I'll tidy up in here then come and join you."

Joe smiled and kissed him again. "You take such good care of me, sweetheart. Thank you for this. It was incredible; you're incredible."

Lucas blushed and looked down, scuffing one shoe against the floor. "I just tried to do what you wanted. I did it right?"

Joe pulled him close again and held him gently. "How can you be so unsure after taking command so wonderfully, my love? You were perfect and I very much hope you enjoyed it enough to want to do it again some time. Leave this; we'll tidy it up together. Come with me, baby. Come to bed."

Lucas smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around him, walking with him to the bedroom. "I love you, Joe."

Joe helped him to undress, kissing him in exchange for every piece of clothing he removed. They slipped under the covers together and Joe pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair gently. "I love you too, when you're dominating me, when you're snuggling close, when you're spouting idiotic pseudo philosophy, even when you're running off to Atlantic City with my money." He ruffled his hair gently. "You're my Lucas."

Lucas sighed softly and snuggled closer, murmuring sleepily, "My Joe."


End file.
